


Costumed Confessions

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [28]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't copy to another site, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Sometimes, costumes give us courage to say and do things we wouldn't normally.
Relationships: Female Hunter/Piper Meriman, Hunter/Piper Meriman
Series: Femslash February 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	Costumed Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'high school au'.
> 
> Everyone's a teacher in this.

"I'm glad you came to the Halloween party, Robyn," Piper remarked as we sat together at one of the tables. "Made things marginally better tonight."

I raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "Only marginally? I'll have to do better next time."

"I look forward to it." Grinning, Piper tugged at my cravat, which I'd loosened as the night progressed. "Why did you dress as a Navy captain from the Age of Sail?"

Shrugging and ignoring the way my heartbeat stuttered at Piper's move, I told her, "It seemed fitting, since you said you were going to be a pirate captain."

"Does that mean you secretly want to put me in chains?" Piper leaned even closer to whisper the question, sapphire eyes sparkling playfully.

Raising both eyebrows this time, I whispered back, "Only if you _want_ me to put you in chains."

"Kinky." Winking, Piper sat up and swiped my tricorne hat, which I'd set on the table beside us. "You'll have to catch me first."

With that, she dashed off, waving my stolen hat above her head triumphantly before disappearing through the gym doors. "Piper!" Absurdly grateful I'd worn practical boots, I ran after her, out onto the grounds of the high school. I paused under the light outside the doors, unravelling my cravat and stuffing it into my pocket as I scanned the grounds for any sign of Piper.

"Over here!" Piper's call drew my attention to the parking lot.

I rolled my eyes when I spotted her perched on the hood of her car, my hat now perched atop hers on her head. Walking over towards her, I folded my arms across my chest. "What was the point of this?"

"Just wanted to get you out of the gym." Hopping to her feet, Piper took our hats off and set them on the car.

Swallowing hard as she moved close, I could barely speak, my voice no more than a whisper: "Why did you want to do that?"

"I know we barely met a few months ago," she explained, reaching up to smooth a lock of hair out of my eyes. "But I feel like we've really clicked and, well, you're fucking gorgeous."

My heart pounded in my chest and I caught Piper's hand. "You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself, Piper. I like spending time with you, even if all we're doing is complaining about students."

"Yeah..." Piper laughed, pushing her chestnut hair back out of her face. "What I'm trying to say is that I really like you, Robyn, and I really want to kiss you right now."

Grinning, I stretched up to brush my lips against hers. "I really like you, too, Piper."

"Come back here." Cupping the back of my neck with her free hand, Piper pulled me back to her for another kiss, deeper and hungrier this time.

Slipping my free arm around her waist, I melted into the kiss. I'd liked Piper from the moment we met and I couldn't wait to spend more time with her. Especially if it included kisses like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's wearing their costumes from the Halloween DLC and Robyn's wearing [Alice's first outfit](https://lainathiel.tumblr.com/post/172364507393) in the linked post.


End file.
